


Moonlight Sunrise

by CassidyConner



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Vampire/Werewolf Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyConner/pseuds/CassidyConner
Summary: AU Eclipse/Breaking Dawn:"We have no control over it. We can't chose who it happens with. It's a wolf thing."Bree Tanner and Seth Clearwater's fates are destined, no matter what they really are.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Fred & Bree Tanner, Jacob Black & Renesmee Cullen, Leah Clearwater & Bree Tanner, Leah Clearwater & Jacob Black, Past Sam Uley/Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater/Bree Tanner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**BREE**

I didn’t want to die. I watched silently as my coven was being killed off by the 'yellow eyes' and those giant wolves. I kept thinking if I don't attack they won't kill me. I hope. On instinct, I try to make a run for it.

Suddenly I was ambushed by two vampires. I quickly backed away against the tree. My eyes widen in fear and terror.

"Please don't kill me," I beg.

The two vampires exchanges glances at each other. It was the blonde who spoke.

"We won't kill you," He said. "However if you don't control yourself we won't have a choice but to destroy you."

"Carlisle what are you doing?!" snarls another blonde vampire. He gave me a deadly look. "She's a newborn."

"She doesn't want to hurt us, Jasper." said the brunette vampire.

"Esme, she could turn on us."

"I w-w-won't." I stammer. "Please I don't want to hurt anyone. I just wanna go find my friend."

Jasper scoffs.

"The Volturi will be here soon. Maybe if we explain that Bree didn't attack and doesn't know the rules-"

"Carlisle you know that they won't listen," said Jasper. "she'll be killed."

"We must hurry. Alice said the Volturi will be here any second." With that both of them took off, leaving me and Jasper.

"I can make copies of myself." I babbled. "Please I won't let kill anyone."

Jasper stares at me. "Show me." He demands.

I took a deep breath and clear my mind to concentrate. I felt myself getting a bit weak but I ignore it. I open my eyes and saw another me standing there. Her expression was blank. I moved my hand which made her move hers.

"Amazing." whispers Jasper, looking at me. "Go hide in the bushes over there and don't come out or else."

I did as he told me.

I watched as my clone was being tortured. What surprised me the most was that the vampires with ruby red eyes like mines didn’t seem to detect me hiding in the bushes. I flinched as I heard my copy let out a blood curling scream. I didn’t understand how she was in pain but I figure out it came from the female named Jane who looks younger but yet older.

"Why did you come?" she demanded. "Who created you?"

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," I whispered which the other Bree said too. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent."

I lifted my hand and pointed towards the human, whose blood was making my throat burn. Jane looks at the human.

"Her?" Jane asks.

"He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got her first would have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane noted. I nodded which made fake Bree too.

She pointed at Carlisle. "That one said that they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting. But I didn't fight at all."

"But it wasn't his choosing, young one," Jane said in a gentle tone. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

The Bree Jane was speaking to didn't understand but I did. Jasper was right. They wanted to kill me.

Jane looked at the second Bree and to this huge vampire who looks like he's on the roids. "Felix?"

"Wait," cries Esme. "We can explained the rules to Bree. She looks willingly to learn them. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course we would take Bree into our coven,"

I was surprised to hear that they would welcome me, a complete stranger, into their family. After all, I was created to destroy them. That was my sole purpose of my existence now.

"We don't make exceptions," She said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation." She shifted her eyes to the human. "Caius would be so please to hear that you're still human, Bella." So that's her name.

"The date is set," The pixie one told Jane. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile faded. "It was nice to see you Carlisle. Well, until we meet again..."

He nodded, with pain on his face. I would be happy to be in his family.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding toward the fake me. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," A bronze hair vampire whispers.

Felix, the large vampire of the Volturi stalks his way towards the second me as the yellow eyes step away from his path.

I couldn't bear to look. It was a deep, rumbling sound with a high pitched keen. I heard a sickening crunching and snapping. As I slowly opened my eyes, gray smokes with floating into the sky. The police vampires had disappeared into the forest.

"They're gone," Bella said.

"You can come out now," Jasper said.

I slowly walked out of the bushes to revealed myself. With the exception of Jasper and the bronze hair vampire, they stared at me shocked and confused.

"We just saw her die," Bella said. "How is-"

"Jasper, you kept her hidden?" Carlisle asked.

"She can make physical copies of herself," Jasper explained. "I though we should try it on the Volturi to see if they were to fall for it."

"And they did." said the bronze hair vampire. "And my name is Edward, not bronze hair vampire."

I looked at him questionably.

"He's a mind reader." said Carlisle. "A few of us have special gifts."

"It wasn't fair how they would just kill me like that. I didn't do anything wrong," I said with pure anger."I didn't go out and attack anyone."

Edward signs. "Yes the Volturi can be...unfair."

* * *

It's been a month since I was allow to stay with the Cullen family. They were completely different compared to what I saw of vampires in Seattle. They acted so civilized and human. It was strange because I'm used to vampire fighting each other every second they get.They explained to me that I have to feed on animal blood for now if I was to remain in their family. The older one, Carlisle said that my eyes will turn golden within a few months if I manage to maintain the 'vegetarian' diet.

Overall, most of them treated me like family. But I didn't really return the affection because I was afraid to trust them. 

I never though that I would truly be alive after that day. It seemed like a bad dream that I wanted to wake up from but couldn't find a way. But Diego being dead was no dream. The thing was that I really wanted to die, but somehow there was this voice in my head that told me to stay alive.

_And I wonder why?_

Today, my adoptive brothers, Emmett and Edward, took my out on my first hunt. Before this I was kept in the house under constant surveillance by Jasper. As I was told by Edward, Jasper was 'studying' me because I was a newborn. He dealt with newborn armies during his first few years as a vampire.

But the fun thing about this hunting trip is that I was still strong, even stronger than Emmett. I took off running because I wanted the freedom of being able to be out. The wind blew my hair out behind me. The air felt warm. Everything was so blurry when I ran, this was way too unrealistic. Like the tree branches that hit my skin felt like weightless feathers where to a human it was sharp like thorns and hit the skin like swift hitting whips.

Hell, this was more like flying than running.

"Bree," Edward calls out dryly. "Do you want to make it to Canada?"

"Sorry," I said. "I haven't been outside in so long..."

"You're such a show off." said Emmett.

I narrow my eyes at him. Then I focus my attention to Edward. "So what are we hunting?"

"Elk," He said. "I though it would be more easy..."

I groaned but I wasn't going to fight with him because I was way too hungry to give a shit. I smell this huge deer, going off to the Northwest. So I ran in that direction, ignoring the calls of Edward and Emmett. I smelt them following me. And then I saw it. This alpha male drinking from the river along with a herd of deer.

All I wanted was the big one. I could even hear the large heart, thumping hard as it was pumping blood into its veins.

"Bree, wait."

I could focus on was that huge deer. I stalked the deer very quietly, watching how its muscles moved from the inside of its think skin. And before I could make my move, I heard a deep growling sound. I watched in anger as the deer took off, alerted by the sound. Then came footsteps coming from behind me. I snapped my head over my shoulder to who was the very unlucky predator that was about to become the prey.

It was a wolf. He had a cinnamon mixed with an earthy smell. His fur was a sandy brown color. I remembered that he must be one of the wolves that fought with the Cullens. They explained about the treaty and how the can't come across their land. Then I panic. I must have crossed borders. I stare at the large wolf before me, expecting him to rip me into sheds along with his pack.

But instead he stares at me. His beautiful large brown eyes were wide like he was lost from his mom and just found her.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

_Seth._ I didn't hear it from his mouth, but in my head. I step closer towards him, my hand reaching out to touch his fur. I didn't know why but it felt l had to. He instantly moves closer and I quickly move backwards, surprised by his eagerness. He whines at me.

"Sorry." I whisper very low but somehow he knows what I am saying because of his high ears. "I not the one for socialism or whatever." I shrugged.

The sandy wolf leans his massive head towards my hands and now I'm stroking his soft fur. I smile and he nuzzles my neck with his nose in approval. I giggled.

"Hey," I said.

He stops and runs behind a tree. I tilt my head to side curiously. 'What is he doing?'

"Okay," a male voice said. "My name is Seth. One of the wolves as you can see."

"Oh, er, why don't you come out?" I asks.

Seth took a deep breath. "When we phase into wolves, our clothes are destroyed into pieces. So when we phase back, we are naked as the they we are born."

I blushed hard. Naked teenage wolf boy is something Edward doesn't need to see in my mind. Although Edward needs to ease up on all the mental peaking. Very annoying.

"You want me to go back and get clothes?" I asks.

"No!" he yells. "Er, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He signs deeply. "Listen I gotta go anyways before Sam rips my head off." I heard rubbling before I saw a blurry sandy figure running off.

I was wandering how does Seth look as a human before Edward and Emmett interrupted my thoughts

"C'mon pervert!" calls Emmett.

"Leave her alone." said Edward, looking at me. "Bree, you were very lucky. I told you to stop."

"He didn't hurt me." I said defensively.

"I know. That wolf you just saw was Seth Clearwater." explains Edward, looking up to where Seth had ran off to with a confused expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**BREE**

It has been a few days since I saw Seth. Well I saw the wolf version of him. I never got a chance to actual see his human form but I have a clear picture based on how Bella describes them. They typically have russet skin, black hair, dark eyes, and pretty much overly big for their age due to the wolf gene along with a tattoo on their forearm that appears to be two wolves to make the face of one.

I sat in my new room, which was formerly the Cullen’s guest room. Esme, the mother of the family, had the small room painted in light sandy brown color. Ironically, it was the color of Seth’s wolf form, not I don’t mind. I stare outside from my window. I have been doing this since for a very long time. Why? I honestly don’t know except that well I can’t stop thinking about him.

I would think about Seth but then my mind would shift to the memory of Diego. I felt depressed. Can vampires get depressed? I really don’t think that matters because it’s true. Suddenly I felt very lonely. During the time I live with the Cullens so far, I couldn’t help but to feel envy when I see Emmett and Rosalie together or the way Edward looks at Bella.

“Bree,” calls Edward from my door. I slowly turned to look at him. He stood there unmoving like a statue glued to my doorway. “You should go out.”

“I have to stay inside.” I mumbled. Since I was a newborn, the blonde male Jasper said that I should be in isolation because based on what I heard from him and his experiences with vampire armies, newborns are uncontrollable and filled with bloodlust.

Edward studies my expression. “You have shown great self-control. Even Jasper is surprised.”

I frown at Edward. “Jasper is not.”

“I give you my word.” Said Edward. “Besides you spend way too much time in your room. Alice is thinking of taking you to the mall.”

Me? With Alice? At the mall? I stare at Edward.

“I told her that don’t go overboard with the clothes,” said Edward. “I would prefer if you was with Bella…”

Don’t go overboard with the clothes? Alice is dangerous when it comes to fashion. I mean the girl has no limits. She uses Bella or me as her experiments. But unlike Bella, my strength matches up to Alice’s, which means she really has to fight to get what she wants from me.

Edward chuckles. “I admit you’re a challenge to Alice. Bella would kill to have your strength….”

I roll my eyes at Edward. “You should ease up on the mind reading. I would like the privacy of mind.”

Edward chuckles again. “I’m sorry Bree.” Alice’s head pops up from behind Edward’s shoulders, hyper and determined.

‘Oh crap.’ I thought as Alice flew in and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

I should have known Alice would drive all the way to Seattle. Freaking Seattle! I wanted to strangle her. I never wanted to set a foot in Seattle ever again. Too many painful memories. This is where my life as a mortal ended and my immortal one began. Where I lost Diego. Diego. I am starting to feel sad again.

We went into the Pacific Place. Alice was dragging me from store to store with hours of trying on clothes and staring in the mirror with Alice shaking her head or signing in envy.

Alice had spent over $200.00 on outfits, jewelry, and shoes. I was relived when we were about to leave but my eye caught attention of a ‘Borders’ bookstore. I stop in my tracks.

“Just leave the bags right here.” Signs Alice. “Go on but don’t pull a Bella.”

I instantly drop the shopping bags and ran into the bookstore. It was like being inside the largest library in the world. Massive amounts of selections from the autobiographies to historial fiction. I went up to the Young Adult section and search for a book. Or Two. Maybe 8.

I took about maybe twenty minutes before grabbing ‘The Hunger Games’, Catching Fire’, and ‘Mockingjay’ by Suzanne Collins. I was so eager to the counter; I didn’t know I bump into a random boy.

“Watch out!” he said.

All my books fell out of my hand as I trip on my own feet and fell backwards. Before I even make it to the floor, one hand caught my wrist and the other on the side of my waist. He pulls my up to my feet. His touch was very warm and soft. He was a couple inches taller, his skin was a russet color, eyes dark brown, and his black hair short and mostly he smelled like cinnamon and pines. He smiles at me.

“Er, hi.” I manage to get out.

“You don’t know me do you?” he asks.

I recognized his voice very well. It was Seth! I finally get to see how he looks!

“I recognize your voice.” I replied smiling at him. “I wish I could seen you before.”

He shrugs. “Yea I didn’t want to seem like a pervert or anything.”

I shook my head. “Oh no. You are not a pervert.” I told him.

We laughed together. He actually paid for the books, which surprises me and even offers to walk me to the car. I told him ‘no’. As I got to the door I turned to ask him why he was here but he was gone. I look back to see if he gone back inside the store. No Seth, weird.

Alice complains I smelled like a dog as she drives back to Forks. I went straight up to my room as soon as I got home. I only threw the shopping bags into the corner and stare out the window. It was a full moon out and it was a bright gold. I called it ‘Wolf moon’ because it reminds me of the full moons in those werewolf movies.

As I stare, I swore a howl of a lone young wolf in the distance.

* * *

I was in the car with Bella. Yes I, a newborn, was in the same car as a human. She was driving a Mercedes Guardian as the man asked her earlier. Bella wasn't too thrilled about get this car, it had 4,000 pounds of body armor and missile proof glass. I didn't know what was more ludicrous, having me alone with Bella or this car. I didn't have that burning thirst in my throat at the moment, thank god I had eaten beforehand, so I'm going with car. The car ride itself is becoming awfully quiet for awhile. Bella and I didn't have too much in common except for our love with reading. I didn't hate her I just don't know what to say to break the silence between us.

The first words to pop out of my mouth is: "Wow, your dad really cares about Jacob."

For the past mile, we had been passing by hundreds of "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY" poster of Jacob Black. 

"You can say that, again," Bella said, trying to hid tears. From what I was told by Edward, Bella and Jacob Black became close when the Cullens moved a few months ago. For Jacob, his platonic feelings became romantic, much to Edward's dismay. Edward said he wanted to protect Bella from more harm. Too bad he wasn't expecting her to get close to a werewolf.

"He's mad that you're not helping?" I asked.

"No," Her response. "He's mad with my response, he's more mad with his dad Billy Black because he's not involved for looking for his 16 year old runaway."

"But Billy knows he's just clearing his head," I said. "I mean, he's a teenage and we teens have it worst than anyone."

I remembered how my dad as a human was abusing me. I guess he's the reason why my mother abandoned me.

Bella parked on the behind the Chevy sculpture and pulled the cell phone Edward had given her out of the glove compartment.

"Hey, Seth, it's Bella."

Seth. The last I saw him was a couple of days ago. I wanted to go to La Push and demanded why he pulled that disappearing act with me. I closely listen in on their conversation without being too obvious. 

I could hear the happiness in his voice. "Oh hiya, Bella! How are you?"

"Fine,"

"Calling for an update?"

"You psychic."

“Not. I'm no Alice-you're just predicable," he joked. One of the things I like about Seth is that he's really cool about the Cullens, unlike the pack and his sister.

"Somewhere in north Canada."

"Any hint that he might..."

"He's not coming home, Bella. Sorry."

"I'm here with Bree," Bella said, with a grin. She gave me the phone.

"Hey, Seth," I said.

"Hiya, Bree!"

I couldn’t help but to smile. His happiness was so contagious. "Thanks for putting up with me. I hope your friends aren't giving you too much trouble."

"They're not the biggest fans of our friendship." He agreed. Wait, since when did we have a friendship? "Kind of lame, if you asked. You and I made our choices. Jake isn't thrilled about Bella checking on him. So he knows she worried."

"Would you blame him? He's heartbroken and a teenager and want to be alone." I said. "And this is good for him, I think."

"Um, listen, Bree, I was wondering if you could...I don't know...be my date to the wedding?"

My eyes widen. "Me?" I asked.

“Yea.” He said. “Please? I would feel alone and out of place.”

I thought about for what seems like a lifetime. There was no harm to it. "Yes, I would, Seth."

"Thank you," Seth said, sounding relieved. "Can you tell Edward I said hi?"

"Yeah,"

Edward and Seth are an example of vampire and werewolf getting along just fine.

"Ah," Seth said, his voice cracking up an octave. "Err, Leah's home."

"Oh! Bye!"

The phone went dead.

"So," Bella said, with her eyebrow rose.

"Seth asked me to be his date to the wedding," I admitted.

"That's great," Bella said. "Now you don't have to be the only one who has to march alone."

I wanted to be the one who asked him. After Bella told her father about her engagement to Edward, she was now freaking out about telling her mother, Renee. But the funny thing was, Renee was thrilled about. Come on, she didn't say she sound like an infatuated teenager, well Bella was never a teenager. To me, she was born a mature old lady.

Since, I joined the Cullens, they treated me like I was part of the family. Well most of them. Jasper treated my like the unwanted stepsister. I really adored Esme, she's like the mother I never have. I mean who would love to have her as a mother. And Carlisle is very compassionate and non-judgmental, which is one of the reasons why he didn't kill me.

Edward declares that I wasn’t a threat towards human and agreed to let me go with Bella to visit her father. Their house was very tiny and it reminds me of a dollhouse.

"Dad?" Bella called as she pushed open the front door. "I'm home."

"Hold on, Bells, stay right there." Charlie said. "Gimme a second. Ouch, you got me, Alice."

Alice can see into the future, but the vision can change if a person changes his or her mind. She's the reason why the Cullens are rich, cause she can predict the stock market. I wonder if she can predict the lottery numbers…

"Sorry, Charlie," Alice said. "How's that?"

"I'm bleeding," Came his response.

"You're not bleeding. Trust me."

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's the final check on the fit. For both of you. And Bree too."

Alice loves to dress people up, willingly or against one does will. Bella isn't thrilled about finally fitting.

"Go to your happy place, Bella." I said.

I knew she was thinking about being with Edward. They would do anything for each other. My cell phone went off as I caught Alice grinning at me. I answer the phone.

“Hello?” I said in a very confused tone.

“Hey,” said the voice of Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

BREE

I was taken by surprise at the sound of Seth’s voice. I gave Alice a slight glare and she just shrug me off and went back to finishing up with Mr. Swan. How and why did she give Seth my cell number? The pixie works in strange ways.

“Seth?” I questioned.

“Yeah that’s me,” He said in an obvious tone.

I try to laugh it off. “No Seth it’s just I was so not expecting you to call me.”

“Really?” said Seth. “Bella told me that you want me to have your number.”

As soon as he mentions that Bella was the true culprit, I instantly shot a glare at her. She mouths ‘Sorry’ as Alice continues to work on fitting her dress. I shake my head and roll my eyes. I hissed in discomfort as the brown contact lens started to irritate my eyes. I put them back in place so Mr. Swan won’t notice my ruby red eyes.

“Bree? Are you still there?” Seth asks frantically on the phone.

“Oh sorry yeah.” I said.

“The reason I call was to see if you wanted to I dunno hang out sometimes,” He said, the nervousness in his voice noticeable.

“Hang out?”

“Yeah,” said Seth.

I’m still trying to process the words that this boy just said. He wants to hang out me. Has he forgotten that we’re suppose to be enemies? Not seen together. Pure hatred. I mean I know the last two encounters with each was the opposite of hatred but still I doubt the pack would agree with Seth being a newborn’s friend and possibly next meal.

“Do you think your…family would want us to be hanging out due to the circumstance of our situation?” I asks honestly.

“I know it’s a very complicated and delicate situation but once I explain this-”

I cut him off. “Explain this? What do you mean?” I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Er, oh crap. My mom’s home! Bye!” He hangs up quickly.

I stood there dumbfound. What did he mean explain this? Why did Bella give him my number? I wish I had telepathy like Edward so I would know just what the hell was going through that boy’s head.

Maybe I’ll never know.

* * *

SETH

I slammed the phone back onto the receiver. I lied about my mom coming home. In truth, I had to hang up. I can’t really explained that I imprinted on a newborn vampire over the phone. I can’t explain that I imprinted on a vampire. I can’t explain imprinting at all. How is it possible that a werewolf imprinted on his supposed enemy? I was so busy with tons of questions without a right answer, I didn’t noticed that someone had came into the kitchen. Or that someone was my sister Leah looking at me suspiciously.

“What?”

“Who was that on the phone?” Leah questions.

“Er, no one.” I lied.

Leah scoffs at me with a glare. “You’re lying through your teeth. That was Bella Swan wasn’t?”

“No.” I said honestly. She wasn’t a big fan of Bella because of her relationship with the Cullens.

“Just remember squirt is that leech lover isn’t to be mention in this house,” She said sternly. “Got it?”

I nodded in annoyance rolling my eyes. “Ok Leah should I add that to the list of things not to mention in your presence?” I asks sarcastically.

“Bite my head off Seth.” she mumbles, knocking me by my shoulders as she walks past me, mumbling something under her breath. I shudder at the thought of her finding out that a vampire will be her future sister-in-law.

I needed to talk to the Elders. Or one of them.

* * *

I phased into a wolf in order to get to Billy’s house quicker. I only been a wolf for a few months but it felt like a lifetime. Hearing almost everything and anything as I ran deep within the lush green forest. I let out a few soft howls as I stop at Billy’s. I would phase back but I didn’t have any clothes on me.

“Jacob?” calls Billy. “Son is that you?”

It took a while before Billy was able to come outside on his wheelchair. I felt bad for him. It must be hard for him that his only son was gone and was struggling a bit around his own house due to his disability.

As Billy wheels down on the steep, I saw a look of hope on his face. That his son has finally returned home. That quickly went away when he realized that I wasn’t Jacob.

“Oh,” he breathes out, his face relaxing a bit with a small frown. “It’s just you Seth. Sorry I was thinking he came home.”

I slowly approached him whining. He rubs his hand in-between my head and I growl in approval.

“Just go around the back, I’m pretty sure you can fit Jake’s clothes.” he told me. I ran off to behind the house and phased back. Jake’s window was halfway open so I just slip inside.

There were plies of clothes scattered all over Jacob’s floor so I just took my pick and wore his old sweat hoodie and sweat pants. They were a little big on me but it was better than nothing. I walk over to the bedroom door, turning the knob and open it. I stumbled backward when I saw Billy waiting in the doorway.

“Ok Seth,” Billy began. “what brings you here?”

“Well, something happened-”

“Did something happened to Jake?” Billy questions frantically.

“No no.” I said quickly. “It’s something else. I can’t explain it. And I‘m worried.”

“What is it, son?” Billy asks, his tone relax but the worry on his face still there.

“I’ve imprinted.” I breathed out.

Billy gave a dry chuckled. “That’s it? You imprinted? Seth that’s nothing to worry about it. Well except for explaining it and our secret…”

“That’s not why I’m worried.” I said. “It’s who I imprinted on.”

“What do you mean? Is the girl younger than you?”

I didn’t answer him right away. I was scared of telling him that I imprinted on a vampire but not just any vampire but a Cullen. I was terrified of what will my pack will think of me. Or what they’ll do to Bree.

“Seth,” Billy calls, brining me out of my train of thought. His expression was severe and determine. “Who did you imprint on?”

I gulped. “A Cullen. The youngest one who was in the newborn army.”

Billy only stared at me in disbelief. He was silent for a moment before speaking. “You know Seth if this is some kind of sick joke-”

“It’s not,” I said defensively.

“I know you like the Cullens, especially the mind reader but-” Billy began.

“Billy, I’m not lying.” I yelled. “I’m telling you the truth. I actually imprinted on a vampire. I imprinted on Bree Cullen.”

“Seth you’re not thinking straight. You been through a lot over the past year with phasing along with Leah,” said Billy, attempting to prove me otherwise. “I know you been in denial since Harry died-”

“This has nothing to do with my dad.” I said, feeling myself shake. How dare he bring up my dead father? I took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. It was working for now.

Billy signs deeply. “Seth are you sure you imprinted on a ‘cold one’?” He asks looking me dead in the eye. “Are you sure?” He placed his firm hands on my shoulder, grasping them tightly.

I only nod. “I’m sure.”

“When did this happened?” Billy asks.

“A few days ago.” I answers. “And it’s killing not being able to see her. I need to see her Billy.”

“We need to call an emergency Council meeting.” Billy said.

“What will happen?” I asks.

“I honestly don’t know.”


	4. Chapter 4

SETH

The pack/council meeting was to take place in Billy’s backyard. It was really late as me and Billy sat near a bonfire. My body was completely tense and stiff, awaiting for the others to come. I took several deep breaths to relax myself and stare blankly into the large crackling fire.

Billy seem to sensed my tension and places his hand on my shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, Seth.” said Billy, tying to comfort me. Honestly it didn’t help any at all. I rather have my dad helping me through this than Billy.

Howls erupted into the silence, a warning signs of the pack coming. Then I heard rustling in the bushes from behind us. I turned around seeing my Alpha Sam emerged first along with the second in command Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, and sadly my sister Leah. The other Elders, my mom and Old Quil came a bit later. God, I felt like I was on trial, awaiting on my death sentence.

We all sat in a big circle with the bonfire in the middle. Mostly everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. We all heard the stories before this meeting. History of our tribes. How we all become part of the spirit warriors. The history of imprinting. Tonight I get to make another eventful history: first shifter in history to imprint on a vampire.

The last time we had a council meeting was back when Quil, Leah, and myself had first phased and Old Quil told us about our tribe’s history of shifters beginning with the first known spirit warrior Taha Aki.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night. Billy cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention.

“As you know,” he began. “Imprinting in this generation of the spirit warriors is fairly common. We don’t have a complete understanding or history of it or why it happens.”

Billy turns his attention to me. I chewed on my lower lip.

“Seth Clearwater has imprinted.”

I heard Jared and Paul scoffed under their breaths.

“You called a council meeting because little Seth imprinted?” Embry teases. “That’s nothing honestly.”

“Unless she’s baby.” chuckles Paul. Quil glares at him, hitting Paul on the arm with his elbow.

“It’s not like that.” Quil whispers angrily.

“Seth’s imprint is the ‘Cold One‘ of our history,” Billy breathes out, his eyes closed as if he was still trying to accept this new information. “One of the Cullens.”

Everyone eyes widen at the statement that was told. They all stare at each as I watched anxiously. I looked over to my mom. Her eyes were widen in terror and disbelief, I could feel than see the sadness in her eyes, not that I blame her. Her only son and youngest child has a vampire for a soul mate. The pack themselves thought it was some kind of sick joke.

“Are you kidding?” grits Leah. Her eyes filled with pure hatred, narrowing directly at me. She stood up and stomp her way towards me. “Seth, you can’t be serious? You gotta be sick! Look at what you’re doing to mom!” He pushes me against my chest, making me fall off the log.

“It’s not like I had a choice Leah!” I yelled at Leah, instinctively getting up on my feet. “You think I’ll joke about something serious as imprinting on a vampire?!”

I felt myself began to shake uncontrollably as anger consumed my mind. Knowing Leah she was probably very close to phasing and ripping my head off.

That’s if I let her.

“I knew he liked the Cullens too much.” mutter Paul.

“Leah. Seth. Calm down!” orders Sam, walking to me and Leah until he was standing in between us.

Leah glares at me and then look at Sam before walking back to sit down next to mom. She looks over our mother, making sure she wasn’t completely distraught over the news. She then looks at me like I done something wrong. Like I wanted this to happened. Like I wanted to hurt my mother more who was already dealing with the death of her husband and her children phasing into wolves.

Everyone was in complete silence.

“How is it possible to imprint on our own natural enemies?” Sam asks, looking at Old Quil.

“They can’t get pregnant.” said Embry. “Vampires are dead.”

Old Quil nods. “You’re right, Embry.”

“I thought imprinting was suppose to pass on the gene.” said Sam. I heard Leah scoffed when he said that.

It was Billy’s turn to speak now. “It is impossible for vampires to reproduce but there are other reasons for imprinting.”

“The question we should be asking is does the leech know?” Paul asks.

“No.” I gritted. “And don’t call her a leech.”

“Does the Cullens know?” Sam asks me.

I looked directly at the fire. “I don’t think so. I mean when I first imprinted on her…she was hunting along with Edward. He’s the mind reader so I guess he knows.”

“Can’t this imprint break?” Leah begs.

“You know that can never happen unless the imprinter or imprintee dies.” states Old Quil.

“She’s dead.” I heard Leah whisper under her breath. That sent me off the rails.

“Like hell you will!” I growl feeling myself beginning to shake.

Sam approaches Leah. “You know the laws Leah. You shall not kill another wolf’s imprint. You are not to harm your brother‘s imprint.”

Billy, Old Quil and mom agrees with Sam. If an imprintee is killed, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive the person responsible for her death. In the case of the killer being another pack member or possibly within the pack, whether purposefully or by accident, the inevitable result is a fight to the death. This is the strictly enforced laws of out tribe to avoid blood shed.

“She’s a bloodsucker.” Leah argues. “This shouldn’t apply to her.”

“Yes she is a vampire but she’s also a Cullen, meaning she only feeds off animal blood.” said Sam. “I say she’s not a danger until she breaks the treaty.

“It doesn’t change that fact that she’s one of them!” Leah yells, glaring at Sam.

“As far as I know she’s still his imprint and that applies to her as well.”

“Fine.” grits Leah, turning her back towards Sam as she took off running as fast as she can. Suddenly a blurry gray figure seemed to emerged in her place and ran even faster until she disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

I turn to look at Sam. “What should I do?”

“All you can do is tell her.” said Billy. “You can tell her tomorrow at Edward and Bella’s wedding.”

I mentally groaned. As if telling my pack wasn’t tortured enough, now I have to explain this to eight other vampires, including my imprint.

“Seth,” Old Quil said. “I’m sure the Cullens will understand.”

Of course they’ll understand. The thing I like about them is that they’re like regular people. That was not what I’m worried about. What scares me is if Bree gets angry at me and rejects me. I’m scared that I might lose control like Sam did when Emily tried to reject him.

I hope this will work out. For mines and Bree’s sake.


	5. Chapter 5

BREE

I laid on Bella's bed as she continues to pack up her stuff in boxes in her room at home. I told her that I'll carry the heavier boxes since it wouldn't be a problem for me. She was finishing up taping up the second to last box when she turned to me, her expression slightly guilty.

"I'm not mad you gave Seth my cell phone number." I said before she got the chance to open her mouth.

"It wasn't right of me to do that." Bella said. "He asked about you and I didn't think it was a problem."

Why would he ask about me in the first place? "I was shocked but it's nothing to worry about. He just wants to hang out." I said, picking up one of Bella's books that she hasn't put in a box.

"You know it's strange." Bella said, rubbing her right arm. "Not too long ago, you were part of an army of vampire sent to kill me..."

"And now I'm here sitting in your bed like we're best buddies." I finished.

"Well in a few hours you'll be my sister-in-law." Bella said.

Indeed she was right. In a few hours, Bella and I will be related by marriage. The situation itself was still surreal. Just a few weeks ago, my mission in life as a newly created vampire is to hunt down Bella Swan and the Cullen family. And by an act of kindness, I was spared and got a chance to have a better life.

Unlike Diego. 

I was so distracted on what could have possibly happened to Diego, my heighten senses almost miss Edward's scent.

I barely caught a glimpse of him crawling into Bella's room by window and ending right behind her. She stops taping the box when she felt his presence. She turns around smiling at Edward and he smiles back, sharing a special moment.

I never felt this awkward in my life. I nearly gagged when I saw them kiss.

"Just wanna make sure you don't get cold feet." Edward whispers to Bella.

"Ok ew." I said. "I'm right here you know?"

Edward chuckles to himself and Bella blushes hard, forgetting that I was still in the room. Bella instinctively hid her face at the base of Edward's neck.

"We're so sorry." Bella said.

"Look if you two needed "alone time", all you had to do is ask me. Not have this lovey dovey session in my face," I said, leaping from out of the window and landed with grace.

"You getting better," Came Emmett's voice.

From a distance, I could see Emmett and Jasper approaching me. Both of them were shoving each other playfully.

"I always land on my feet like a pro." I said, crossing my arms at Emmett.

"Even for a vampire, you get pretty clumsy." Emmett teased, pushing me on my shoulder.

Without warning, Jasper tackles his brother to the ground. Emmett's expression was shock yet slightly amused.

"Don't be such a bully, Emmett." Jasper said defensively.

"I wasn't. I was playing around."

Woah. That took me by surprised. Jasper was actually defending me. Usually he would give me warning looks and treated me like I was a ticking time bomb. And of course Carlisle or Esme would come to my defense whenever Jasper was being too hard on me. 

"Um...thanks?" I managed to get out. 

"Eh...I just wanted to tackle him to the ground." Jasper shrugs, getting off Emmett. Emmett got back up and dusted himself of dirt and moss.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Getting Edward for his bachelor party."

I rose an eyebrow. "A bachelor party?" I didn't even know vampires did bachelor parties.

Emmett and Jasper smirk at my expression. "Vampires can have bachelor parties." Emmett said. "Ours don't involved strippers."

I grimaced. "Well thanks for giving me that image of you guys at a hot club with hot sweaty musty smelling women-Ok I gonna stop there."

Both of them laughed at me, then Jasper said: "This party is only gonna involved mountain lions and bears."

"Huh." I said. "Well if that's your idea of fun..."

"Well Bree not everyone wants to go to a strip club." Edward said from behind me. I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Dammit Edward." I said. "Do you have to be so sneaky?"

He patted the top of my head. "I'm sorry."

I smack his hand away. "It's okay just don't pat me like I'm some dog or your kid sister." I scolded at him.

"But technically you are my kid sister." Edward said, looking down at me.

"No she's OUR kid sister." Emmett said, ruffling my hair.

I laughed a bit before pushing them both away. "Ok ok I get it. Now just go have your silly "bachelor party."

"Can you make sure Bella get a good night sleep?" Edward asks.

"Yes now go." I said.

Emmett winks at me and soon all three of them was gone from sight.

* * *

Bella had fell asleep a least 30 minutes after the boys left. I can hear Chief Swan's snoring which was starting to annoy me. The thing about being a vampire is that I lack the need of sleep and right now...I kill to get that back.

After sitting in her room for two hours with nothing to do but read, I decided to have my own fun. I mean Bella will be fine on her own and it's not like she's was in any danger.

I crawled out of her window and made my way into the woods.

* * *

SETH

It was my night to patrol with the pack. Since the emergency pack meeting, nobody really spoke of it or to me unless they had to. The entire pack was still in shock to how is it possible to imprint on a vampire.

The only thing I cared about honestly was how was I going to tell Bree. Tomorrow I was suppose to show up at Edward and Bella's wedding which means I will see Bree there. 

When ever I think of Bree, I get extremely nervous and infatuated like I can't stop thinking about the way she smiles or how I can't get enough of her scent. And sometimes I have these urges of what I would like to do with her. It's very hard to keep this forbidden thoughts from my pack mates but I manage to keep it a secret.

At least that's what I hope.

 _So day dreaming about the leech again?_ Paul said.

 _Screw off Paul._ I growled at him. I bare my teeth at him, the hairs on my back standing up.

 _I'm not the one who imprinted on one of them._ Paul snaps at me, getting into attack position.

Howling filled the air and I soon caught a scent of a vampire. Paul quickly took off running towards the scent of the unknown vampire and I soon follow him. As the scent got stronger, I started to realized that this wasn't some random vampire who crossed into La Push.

It was Bree.

 _Paul wait!_ I called.

 _What's wrong? Afraid I'll get him first?_ Paul teased.

I began to panic and started to run faster than him as i was the faster out of all the wolves. I couldn't let them hurt or worse kill her.

By the time I finally spotted Bree, she was being cornered into a tree by my sister Leah. Bree hand her hands up in the air to show she wasn't a threat. But it didn't matter to Leah.

_Leah stop!_


	6. Chapter 6

BREE

When Bella finally woke up, she instantly gotten dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast for Charlie. I stayed upstairs to shower. As the warm water pour against my body, I got the scent of cinnamon mixed with an earthy smell. Like moss or freshly cut grass. I always get the scent whenever Seth was nearby. And strangely enough, I actually like the way he smell. It was so relaxing and comforting. I scrubbed my body and hair with spring scented soap and rinse off before stepping out of the shower.

Alice was waiting for me near the stairway. Her usually spiky hair was smoothed into sleek pin curls, framing her pixie face. She had her hands firmly on her hips.

"What took you so long? I told you I was gonna pick you guys earlier to do your hair." Alice scolds at me, dragging me out of the house and into her Porsche. As we got inside, she looks at Bella and shakes her head.

"Oh hell, look at your eyes!" She _tsked_ in reproach. "What did you do? Stay up all night?"

"Almost." Bella response.

Alice then turns towards me. "Bree I told you to make sure she gets good sleep. Now I won't have enough time to do both of you guy's hair and make-up. I want to make Bella look absolutely stunning."

"Rosalie can help." I said.

"No one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward make his escape."

Alice and I laughed.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow."

The entire Cullen family, including me, knows that Edward and Bella are having their honeymoon on Isle Esme. Carlisle had brought it for Esme years ago. Esme showed me a photo album completely filled with her and Carlisle vacationing there. Of course Bella is completely clueless about where she is going for her honeymoon. Edward swore to me that I won't spill the beans to Bella.

"You're all packed and ready." Alice said.

"Alice, I wished you let me pack my own things!"

"It would have given too much away." Alice simply.

"And denied you an opportunity to shop." Bella argues.

The thing is I knew Alice had already done the shopping before doing the pack.

"You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours...it's about time to get this aversion to new clothes."

* * *

Alice refused to let Bella see the wedding decorations when we got back to the house. The house did smell intoxicating. I could smell orange blossoms, lilac, freesia and roses. The pixie lead Bella into her oversized bathroom where all the cosmetics was laid out on her counter. It was almost like Alice turned her bathroom into a beauty salon just for this day.

"Is the really necessary? I'm gonna look plain compared to him." Bella complains.

Alice push her down into a low pink chair. "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood." Bella mutters.

Alice ignores her and turns towards me. "Bree ask Rosalie if she has time to do your make-up?"

"Alright," I said, leaving the bathroom and made my way towards Rosalie's room.

"Rosalie?" I called, knocking on her door a few times.

When she finally answered it, she was wearing a towel on her head and body. I look down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry to bother you but Alice wanted to know if you can do my make-up?"

"Yeah just give me until...a bit after lunch and I'll help you." Rosalie said. "I just need to fix myself up."

A few hours later, Rosalie was knocking on my bedroom door, peaking her head inside. I gestured for her to come in. She looked absolutely beautiful in her bridesmaid dress. Well, Rosalie look beautiful in general. Bella always envy on how beautiful Rosalie was.

Rosalie had a bag of cosmetics in one hand and my dress in the other. Along with a pair of silk underwear and strapless bra.

"Get your dress on first then I'll do your hair and make-up." Rosalie orders.

I grab the dress from Rosalie, placed it on the bed and started to undress from the sweat pants and t-shirt. Rosalie turned away from me to give me privacy. The dress itself was a metallic purple or silver purple color and felt incredibly soft and smooth against my skin. My chest appears to look slightly bigger in this dress when I gave my breast a slight push upwards.

I sat down on the bed as Rosalie began on doing my face. This is my first time wearing make-up. Back in Idaho, my mom left when I was four years old so I didn't have much of a female influence in my life.

"Hey Rosalie, you think you could make me look...pretty?" I ask, sounding pathetic.

Rosalie looks at me confused. "Bree, that's what I'm doing now. Besides you're always pretty." I was unsure if she met because I'm a vampire.

"No." I croaked. "I met...I wanna look...pretty for someone."

Rosalie rose an eyebrow, cracking a grin. "Oh? Now who do you have a crush on?"

Dammit, I gave away too much information. Crap. Okay what do I tell her? Do I lie or admit that I possibly have a crush on a werewolf?

"No one special." I mutter.

"You can tell me Bree." Rosalie said.

I signed deeply. "Seth Clearwater."

"The dog?" Rosalie said, her face twisted into slight disgust and shock. The wolf pack wasn't Rosalie's favorite supernatural creatures in the world.

"He's not a dog." I said defensively.

"He's a mongrel." Rosalie argues. "And how can you like that wet dog smell?" She shivers slightly.

"That's not fair." I said. "Don't call him degrading names. And for your information he doesn't smell like wet dog. Seth actually smells fine to me." I cross my arms.

"You must have gain a tolerance to their repulsing scent." Rosalie mumbles, finishing up with my face and going straight to my hair.

* * *

SETH

I'll admit, Alice did an amazing job on the wedding decorations. My mom, Leah, and Billy sat near the back row of the aisle while I stood inside of the Cullen's house, waiting for Bree. I told Bella that I would take Jake's place as her best man since he was gone.

Since last night's incident, me and Leah haven't spoke a word to each other. I couldn't figure her out anymore. I know she was always bitter because of Sam and Emily and imprinting but me imprinting on a vampire just made her more moody and have random outburst.

The blonde vampire, Rosalie was walking down the stairs and gave me a slight wave before settling herself at the piano and began playing. Not too long after, I saw Bree walking down the stairs.

I was frozen in surprised, staring at how she look. Her features appeared enhance but it looks like she wasn't wearing make-up. Her eyes was shinning with the combination of eyeshadow and her dress. Her pale cheeks and lips was tinted with soft pink. Her hair was twisted into tight spiral curls.

I gulp when she came towards my direction. My brain was trying to think of something nice to say to her but my throat felt like it was closing in. I adjusted my shirt collar to get some air.

"Hi," Bree mumbles. "You look...handsome."

"You look beautiful." I blurt out. "Alice?"

Bree chuckles to herself. "Rosalie. Alice was too busy trying to get Bella to look 'stunning'."

"Well if that's the case...I'll still find you beautiful."

Bree looks down, trying to hide her embarrassment. "You're making me blush."

"I'm sorry I thought you wouldn't mind the complement." I said.

"Excuse me, love birds." Alice teased as she was walking down the stairs. "But the wedding is about to start and you two are up first in the march down the aisle."

Bree got a panic look on her face. "Wait _we're_ going first?"


End file.
